Perfect Stranger
by Hellz Blaze
Summary: Emma decided she needs a night out to visit a friend who is in a town near by, she takes Captain Hook along for the ride.
1. Author's Note

First off this is a repost of my story Perfect Stranger.

It was pointed out to me in a review that I hadn't read the fine print on the rules of with regards to posting stories about not having "real" people in stories or even lyrics for that matter due to copyright infringements. I had never had an issue with this before and while I appreciate this being brought to my attention the manner in which it was delivered was rather rude.

I am all for CONSTRUCTIVE criticism for the stories that we write here but to be cruel about it and threatening is not what I would consider constructive. There is a right way to criticise and then there is just being mean. I suppose there is a reason why you didn't actually sign your name to your 'bludgeoning with a stick' review.

As for andria, htomcatftw, musiclover2021, onefour-one-98, and crazychickT, thank you for favoriting this story just the way it was and I hope that you favorite it again, this time with the names changed to "Protect The Innocent", as it were.

Anyways, as I said before: I have always liked this song once I found out that our Captain Hook was in a band. This idea has been bouncing around in my head for the longest time and just recently my muse has decided to sink her teeth into this plot bunny and not let go until it has been gotten out. I totally recommend listening to: Perfect Stranger by The Enemies, either the electric version or even the acoustic one featured on "Balcony TV" and you will find both on YouTube.

No copyright infringement intended, for entertainment purposes only.


	2. Main Story

**Please note that there might be some OOC for our Emma and Killian here, I cannot write nearly as well as they are portrayed. Also this is supposed to be AFTER Neverland and Pan didn't take over Henry, I might have gotten a few pieces of my timeline crossed but that is ok... writer's prerogative and all that ^_~.**

* * *

Emma smirked across the roof of her little yellow bug as she unlocked the doors.

"Tell me where we are going again love?" Killian Jones aka Captain Hook asked as he opened the door to the car. He had forgone most of his usual leather attire for dark stone washed jeans, but kept his leather boots, a cream coloured graphic tee that sported a design for Dublin & Sons Finest Malt Ale in Boston that Emma could only smile at as soon as she had seen it on him and a shorter black leather jacket. He had also, as per her request, switched out his hook for that prosthetic hand he had acquired in New York.

"We are going to go see an old friend of mine," Emma stated as she got into the car and buckled in as Killian joined her. "You will see more when we get there."

Killian smirked as he pulled the belt over his shoulder. "Should I be worried lass that you are just taking me out to dispose of me in a manner that is completely unbecoming of my reputation?"

Emma started her car and headed out of Storybrooke to the main highway. Killian was one of the few people that could cross the town line without forgetting who he was. There had been an uneasy truce established of late, Rumpelstiltskin keeping to himself, mostly taking care of Belle and working on his relationship with his son Neil. Regina had been trying to do right by Henry's requests to not use magic any more now that Cora was finally out of the picture, and she was doing a good job of it.

Emma had asked Snow and Charming to watch over Henry tonight when she found out that her friend from Boston would be so close to Storybrooke. She needed a bit of a break to unwind and not think of all this Savoir and magic business. Granted taking along Captain Hook, might be an exercise in futility on that aspect, but still she had asked him to come along with her anyways.

"Come on Hook," Emma smirked, "Don't you trust me?"

Killian looked at her sharply in the afternoon light as she piloted her car towards the town line, "That is very rich coming from you lass," he muttered.

Emma pulled off the side of the road just before the town line and threw the car in park before turning to look at Killian. "Do you think that I would have asked you to come along if I didn't trust you at least a little bit Jones? For all I know you are taking this opportunity to plan on doing away with me on this trip so that you can get back to your revenge on Gold."

Killian stared at her hard, "There are other things I would rather be 'doing' with you love, killing you is not one of them." His eyes took on that playfulness that she had become to enjoy seeing from him.

"Please, I know what you would rather be doing… you are a scoundrel after all," Emma smirked.

"Too right lass," Killian winked. They stared at each other for a few moments in the confines of the little car before Emma shook her head slightly coming to terms with something in her head.

"Look, I just need this break from all this magic, fairy-tale, Savior business."

"And you asked me to join you?"

"Yes."

"Why lass? You could have asked Snow or Red to come with you and yet you asked me…" Killian inquired genuinely curious.

Emma was silent for a moment or two before she decided to open up to this man (a least a little bit) before her who had so far not been anything like she had truly feared he was, despite the darkness that still lingered about him. He had come back for her, to help her get her son back, when he could have easily not and that meant _something_ to her deep down.

She glanced to his chest and smiled a little at the saying on his T-shirt once more. "Because we both need a night to just be ourselves Killian. To not be the people so consumed by what is going on around them or the duties that they have, or the obligations they feel." She glanced up to his eyes to see that they had darkened to a deep sea blue which startled her a bit.

"Say it again," He barely breathed.

Emma looked confused for a moment, "That we needed a night off?"

Killian reached across the console of the car with his right hand and grasped her left tightly, "My name Swan. You said my name." Emma blinked and stared at him. She had. "It has been a long time since someone has called me my real name I had forgotten what it sounded like coming from someone who isn't me."

Emma felt this surge of something that she wasn't quite sure that she was ready to actually admit to yet, but the look in his eyes was something that she couldn't find it in herself to extinguish. "Can we just be two people, two _friends_ even, going out for a night to relax, listen to some live music, have a drink and not think or worry about things like magic and revenge?"

Killian smirked at her, "Say it again lass and I might consider it."

Emma snorted but shook her head, "If I do you might get used to hearing me say it."

Killian slid his hand from hers and fingered a lock of her hair looking at her intently, "I am already used to it."

Emma turned back to face the road again before glancing once more at him and smirking. "Alright then Jones let's go have some fun!" Emma laughed as Killian groaned at her being playfully obstinate once more.

"Lead on My Lady, lead on!" He groused good naturedly and Emma put the car back into drive and heading out of Storybook once more.

* * *

They made it to Belfast Maine in good time and pulled into a local parking lot nearby the area called Marshall's Wharf. The salty sea breeze ruffled their hair as they stepped out of Emma's yellow bug and began walking down the street. It wasn't quite dark yet, but Killian walked a bit closer to Emma all the same, projecting an air about him that he knew what he was doing and to not tangle with them. Emma snorted to herself at the aura that he was exuding but made no mention of it.

"Come on sailor," Emma smirked at him, hooking a hand around his left elbow to tug him a little bit that way following the Belfast Harbor Walk. "It is just a bit further down the wharf." Emma's fingers tingled a little at the contact with his leather clad elbow and when he fell into step with her she wasn't terribly inclined to remove her hand. Killian, to his credit, didn't mention anything about her lingering touch on his bad arm but pulled it in tighter to his body so that her hand was gently pressed between his ribcage and elbow.

They heard the place before they actually saw it; the Three Tides Pub looked like it had been an old harbor house before they converted it to a quaint little bar with a patio. It wasn't too busy but had that air of being a popular place that was an attraction to tourists and locals alike. They made their way inside and were greeted with the smells of pub food and beer. Once they had ordered, a selection of finger nibbles from mussels to mozzarella sticks and a couple of pints they settled into the atmosphere of the bar. It was comfortably loud, but not too loud that they couldn't talk if they wanted to; they noticed the stage being set up for the live band and Emma smiled, she leaned closer to Killian and while the instruments were being tested and tuned explained to him what each of them were; a set of drums for percussion, three guitars and a bass as well as a few other guitars that he was closer to being familiar to him. Emma explained that most of the music in this realm, to be heard properly, was projected loudly with the use of electricity and that the bass, one with only 4 strings, was for the deeper notes.

"This is gonna be fun Jones," Emma commented as she bit into a warm mozzarella stick. She had been introducing him little by little to the things that would help him navigate this realm better and music was one of them. The more he hung around her, she had figured that he might as well become accustomed to the way things were done in this realm and one of those things she had started on first was music.

Killian took a bite of the mussels and nodded, his eyes crinkling at the corners with delight as the taste hit his pallet. "It is fun so far Swan, I'm spending time with you. These are delicious by the way, much more flavourful than what I am used to."

"I thought that you might like those. Ooh! Here comes the band!" Emma exclaimed as she shifted her chair a little closer to Killian's so that she could watch the stage easier.

"Good evening everyone! Welcome to the Three Tides! My name is Finn and we are called The Adversaries!" The crowd roared as they started on their first song.

Killian was enjoying the music and Swan's company as she swayed to the beat. He was scanning the faces of the band when something caught his eye. The bloke closest to the right side of the stage, closest to them, a rogue if he ever did see one, was smiling at his Swan. It was bad enough that he had to fight for Swan's affections from Baelfire, but now this scallywag was eying her and she seemed to be smiling back. The man in question was playing one of the guitars that had all of its tuning knobs on the one side of the head; Emma had pointed out the different type of guitar earlier and mentioned that it was a particular style, something about solid body versus a semi-acoustic. To be honest he had been more ensnared by the way her mouth had been moving, not the words coming out of it. Turning back to his assessment of the rogue, Killian supposed that he was attractive enough, dark hair, lean build, and clean shaven. He was wearing a white T-shirt under a fully buttoned waistcoat, dark almost black jeans over top of red and white, what was the term she had used, sneakers. Killian did have to admit that the man was very skilled at playing his instrument but that was all that Killian could say was redeeming about the man.

The band finished up their set of songs, some original and a few that were not originally theirs, but they had done a decent job of singing them. Emma had called them 'cover' songs, a lot of bands did that she said, playing popular songs by other bands and adding their flair to it to give it a different but still recognizable sound. The lead singer mentioned that they were going to take a small break and be back in 15; they set their instruments down and headed off the stage. Killian bristled a little when Emma stood up from her seat as the rogue came over to their table.

"Ems!" the rogue exclaimed enveloping his Swan in a bone crushing hug.

Emma laughed and gave the man one more squeeze before pulling back to take him in but didn't remove her hands from his forearms. "Conor, it is so good to see you! You are looking well, and the band is doing great!"

"It is," Conor smiled brightly, "You are looking fine yourself there Ems, and who is this that you have brought with you, hmm? Someone taking my place perhaps? Conor O'Danaher pleased to meet you." Conor stuck out his hand to Killian with a smile.

Killian bristled at the words exchanged but the only outward showing was the rippling of his jaw, but reached out to grasp this Conor's hand all the same.

"Conor, this is my friend Killian Jones."

" _Captain_ Killian Jones," Killian intoned with a smirk in Emma's direction much like the one that he had given her from his hospital bed after that rather unfortunate incident with that car. "A pleasure mate, you are pretty good with that instrument you play."

"Thanks," Conor beamed a bit shy about the whole thing. "If it wasn't for Emma here you might not be seeing me up there."

"Oh? I sense a story, and I do love a good story," Killian inquired, leaning back on his chair lifting his glass to his lips for a drink.

Emma chose that moment to butt in, "It isn't really that much of a story and not too much to it. I met Conor at a bar in Boston before moving to Maine."

"I was a bit down in the dumps you see," Conor interjected, ignoring Emma's attempt at keeping the story short and nondescript. "I had just played a set and the crowd wasn't very receptive to the music I was playing. Emma here came up beside me, asked me if I was always that popular with the crowd or if it was a special event."

Conor and Emma both laughed at that, before Emma picked the story back up after that, "After one drink Conor here was telling me his life story about how he wanted to save up enough to by his girlfriend a ring and singing was the only way to make that money while he was in school taking acting lessons."

"Emma looked at me after my pouring my little sob story out and said in no uncertain terms to... what was it you said Ems?" Conor looked at her with a smile.

Emma sighed and said, "I told you to stop being a big dork and to play something a little more lively. That you wouldn't get anywhere by playing mediocre songs to a crowd in this part of Boston."

Conor laughed heartily, "More like you said to stop being a big EeGit Ems."

"Well you are Irish Conor."

"So I pulled up my socks as it were, got my arse back on that stage and rocked out the house. Been with these blokes ever since and Ems here has been a good sounding board from time to time." Conor nudged her with his hip.

"So how is Leana by the way?" Emma asked enthusiastically.

"Bloody marvelous! Here look!" Conor dug out his smart phone and flipped to a few snap shots of him and his now wife. Emma scrolled through the photos with Killian looking over her shoulder, more at ease now that this rogue wasn't in the running for his Swan's affections.

Emma gasped as they came across one photo; Conor was holding a precious little baby in his arms. "That's Eoin Seamus, my boy." Conor stated his voice filled with pride. "Looks like his momma doesn't he?"

"Fine young lad that you have there Conor," Killian chimed in.

"Thanks Killian," Conor smiled taking back his phone, "Oh, I gotta get back on stage. We have one more set then I'd love to hear how you two met." He headed back up onto the stage before Emma could even attempt at dissuading him from learning their particular story.

Emma looked at Killian who just shrugged and took a sip of his pint saying that she would go along with anything that she came up with. She glared back a little before taking her own sip and snagging the last mozzarella stick before he could.

"And we are back!" Finn said into the microphone after he had slung his guitar strap over his neck, "If you are just joining us we are The Adversaries and our next song is dedicated to Conor's best friend, a Miss Emma Swan."

Emma's eyes widened as the first few notes were played on Conor's guitar and then the others joined in. She sat back in surprise as Finn began singing, Conor joining him as the counter balance to the main vocals.

( _First Verse then Chorus)_

Emma looked at Conor who smiled at her and gave a quick nod before she looked at Killian, the lyrics hitting close to home for both her meeting Conor on that night in Boston as well as how things unfolded with Hook. Killian's fingers flexed around his pint glass as the words resonated within him and he looked at Emma who had so many thoughts and feelings reflecting in her eyes.

 _(Second Verse)_

Killian's jaw rippled, Emma did have a habit of running, at least mentally and emotionally, from things that got too close to home for her, and since meeting her, all Killian wanted to do was walk beside her in the light, shedding the darkness of his past. He hoped that with this little outing together that it would be one step closer to winning her heart like he had promised he would in Neverland.

 _(Chorus repeated twice)_

They had been strangers, Emma reflected, first when she had spoken to Conor that night halfway through his gig. There was just something that drew her to say something to the man nursing a beer at the end of the bar, his guitar looking lonely and abandoned on the stage he had just come down off of. And secondly when they dug Hook out from under the bodies that Cora had slaughtered in her haste to get what she wanted most. Emma was again drawn to the man that had been placed in her path of life. But instead of giving an inspirational kick to the rear end like she had done for Conor, it was a challenge of being a better man given at the edge of a blade and a scaling of a beanstalk, which had caused the path of vengeance to lurch underneath the sure footing of one Captain Hook.

( _Third Verse)_

Emma leaned a little to the side, brushing her shoulder against Killian's as she turned back to focus on the band. Killian glanced to the side and leaned into her shoulder so that they were firmly pressed against together in acknowledgement of the journey that they had gone through thus far. Emma's lips curled a little into a smile knowing that whatever lay ahead for the Savior and her Pirate companion they would do it together.

 _(Chorus repeated twice)_

The last note hung in the air of the bar before the entire crowd erupted in cheers for their band. They loved the song, Emma and Killian joined in the joyous cheering and whistling to the band before they started in on their next song. Despite the desire to slip out of the bar before Conor could come back, Emma and Killian stayed until The Adversaries finished their gig, hanging out with Conor for a little while longer before saying that they had to get back on the road before it got too late.

Conor had managed to drag a fairly believable story out of Emma about how she and Killian had met. She had surprisingly spun a tale as close to the actual truth as she could about them looking for the same artifact for different interested parties and after all was said and done they had ended up working on the same side and became at first uneasy friends.

They had parted ways sometime after that with Emma requesting that Conor keep in touch with how his wife and son were doing and he asked that she keep in touch too. Emma and Killian waved one last time before heading back up the Harbor walk to Emma's car. Emma's arm tucked snugly into the crook of Killian's left elbow.

"You were right Swan," Killian murmured into the cool night air. "This was fun."

Emma smiled, "Thank you for coming with me. I had fun too."

Killian smirked and opened the driver's side door for Emma after she unlocked it but stepped in close, preventing her from actually getting in the car as he leaned in close. "Perhaps we could do this again sometime?" He swiped the bottom of his lip with his tongue as he gazed intently into her eyes.

Emma's heart rate increased as she found herself getting lost within the blue of his eyes. She leaned just far enough to gently brush her lips across his as she murmured a soft "Perhaps" in response. It was her turn to smirk as he leaned closer as she backed away, "Time to get back. Get in the car Killian."

Killian blinked slowly looking at the way her hair shone in the light cast from the moon and the street lights. She would be the end of him he knew it, but he wouldn't give it up for anything. "As You Wish," was a soft whispered reply that graced him with the most beautiful of smiles. Allowing her to slide into her seat he jogged around the car to get in knowing that he would walk in her light for as long as he could.

Fin

* * *

 **Authors final note: I kind of wanted to leave this as sweet as it was, however my muse pointed out an option for a little bit of potential steaminess if it is so requested. Reviews are welcomed.**


End file.
